Majora's Mask-rewrite chapter 10
Sorry for delay! I've been busy lately.... but here it is! Chapter 10: Outta town “ Ok, to the south gate!” Kayla marched to south clock town after Link. “No, first, there is something I must do.” Link said sternly. Kayla noticed a dog running around… Link ran after him. He picked it up, held it high over his head, and threw the dog into the water trench. “Revenge! Oh, sweet revenge!!!” Link hooted. Kayla burst out laughing. “And the great wolf is defeated!” she giggled. Kayla headed towards the gate where a guard was standing. “ Wait, I tried to go by him before when I was a deku scrub, but he didn’t let me.” he pointed at the guard. “ Well, you’re a human now, so maybe he’ll let you through. Just try.” Kayla confidently replied. Link went up to the guard. “ Excuse me? Can we get through?” he asked. “ Only if you have something to defend yourself with.” Link unsheathed his sword, and handed Kayla his shield. “ Put that bomb mask on and explode while holding my shield.” Link whispered.“ Does she have something to fend off monsters too?” the guard asked.Kayla nodded and put the mask on, and put his shield out in front of her. BOOM! The surprised guard stumbled back.“ Okay, go through.” he said shakily. Kayla and Link hurried through, and she was giggling the whole way. “I’ll never really understand you…” Link sighed. “ Yeah. Hey… this is outside of Clock town? It’s so… big.” She said amazed. “ It’s Like Hyrule…” Link mumbled. “ Hey! Look at that big log tunnel over there! C’mon, let’s go over to it! “ she ran off. “ Antsy as ever.” Tatl giggled. “ Aah! Link! Help! Ew, get away from me you stupid, slimy… whatever you are!” Kayla shrieked. Link immediately came over and sliced the pink jelly like monster, and helped her up. “ Are you ok? Why didn’t you use the mask?” he asked. “ It didn’t work for some reason! I think it needs to be charged every time I used it..” she cried. “ Oh. So…” “ We should get going now.” Kayla interrupted him and got up. Link put his hand on her shoulder. “ Wait. I want to know what happened back earlier.” he stopped her. “ About what?” she looked confused. He took a deep breath. “ When we were encountering the Skull kid. You suddenly got so angry, what happened? What did he do to You Kayla?” She sat back down with him, feeling that she had to tell him. Once he said that, She already felt emotions wash over. “… I didn’t remember when I first came here… but once I heard him shriek, I remembered.” She paused. “ I was on by bed, watching my favorite TV show.” She started. Link didn’t want to interrupt her by asking what the hell a TV was, so he just nodded. “ Then, I heard screaming coming from outside my room, It was like 9: 30 or something.. And so I went to check to see what was wrong.” Her voice got more agitated as she went on. “ And when I got out there, My mom, dad, and my brother, where all statues… and the Skull kid was standing there, laughing. I Yelled at him and got his attention saying ‘ Who the fuck are you, and what the hell are you doing?!’. He turned towards me and pointed a finger at me. Next thing I knew, I was in a tower. Then I met you.” “ He’s the one who brought me here, turned my family into statues, turned you into a deku scrub, and bringing down the moon.” she buried her hands into her arms, ashamed that Link had to see her so upset and cry. He hugged her comfortingly. “ I’m sorry. We’ll kick his butt when we get the power to ok? I’ll help you. C’mon. Let’s go to the swamp.” he reassured her and helped her up. She nodded in agreement and went to a sign.“ I can’t really read that… it’s a bunch a weird symbols..” Link went over to it. “ It’s hylian. Don’t you read hylian? It says: road to the swamp. Perfect, let’s go.” he led her through. “ This doesn’t look like a swamp…” Kayla sighed disappointedly.“that’s because, this is the ROAD to it. We just have to keep going forward.” he explained. “ Oh. Well, there’s more of those jelly things. You know what to do, Link.” He nodded and beat them all in less than a minute.“ Bravo. Let’s keep going.” she started walking forward with him. Link nodded, and followed behind her. * Oh! I try to put a little romance, action, and of course, lots of drama! *